godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 26: On the brink
I guess this is it. - Lina commented. -Most definitely not a pleasant landing. - Lyrr said. Lina couldn't help but think "understatement". -Next time, be sure to double check your instruments, Nanako. - Baluar said. -Would the lot of you stop complaining and start fighting? - Nanako replied. - It's gonna get really ugly in here in the next few minutes. Aragami seem to be drawn to our position. -How come Aragami aren't slaughtering themselves? - Lina said. - It has been bugging me ever since the initial attack. -Well, the way I see it, it better stop bugging you, or else you're gonna be bugged by an Aragami's teeth. - Baluar said. - Try focusing on the fight that is about to take place, will you? Hey, where are you going? As they spoke, Lina disappeared from sight and reappeared a meter over Baluar's head, her spear already impaling an Ogretail who had seemingly gone ahead of the group. -What if you begin to focus? - Lina replied, a smile on her face. Baluar also grinned. -I already knew that one was coming. - He then put on a serious face. - Now, get ready! They're coming! The next second, a powerful wind knocked Lina off her feet, as a rather strange, stark white Borg Camlann landed after a tremendous jump. -I'm... I'm not dying today! - She shouted as she picked up her Spear and drilled through the Aragami, which was leaning over in order to devour her. An impressive jet of what seemed to be blood sprouted from the wound as the beast's entire body fell over. Lina had no time to celebrate, for a white-colored Vajra crashed in the ground right besides her, fortunately without any electrical discharge. It quickly recovered from the crash and began to mow down on Lina, who had to move at speeds she never thought possible for the sake of avoiding the monstrous tiger's attacks. However, as the beast was not sentient, it followed an easily predictable pattern, something which Lina quickly realized and took advantage of. In one of the moments when the beast slowed down ever so slightly, Lina moved her Arc upwards and pierced the beast's right eye. She then drilled in further and further, eventually splitting the Aragami in half. Having a second of rest, Lina decided to look at her teammates. Baluar was moving so quick he was almost blurry, dashing and slashing at multiple Aragami while sporting a ferocious grin, his blade literally engulfed by flames. A white Quadriga shot missiles at him while he wasn't looking, only for him to them cut in half in one swift motion of his blade. He then proceeded to jump and slash the Quadriga's head in half. Nanako was in Gun mode. Despite not having carried over the bullets she would have otherwise used to great effect, she still decimated Aragami with every shot. A few shots were rather impractical, yet Lina had never seen such complex bullets in action. When a Sariel closed in on her, she didn't hesitate to use her second Arc's sword form to quickly decimate it, her blade covered in a strangely colored energy. Lyrr was also in Gun mode. Unlike Nanako, he was not using any especially powerful bullets, but he nevertheless killed Aragami with ease by virtue of shooting always the right shot. In situations where a normal God Eater would hit two or three Aragami with one bullet, he never failed to hit any less than twelve, and with such uneering precision that they almost always fell after two or three shots. Having checked everyone was safe, Lina returned to fighting stance as a white Anubis appeared from seemingly nowhere and roared at Lina moments before shooting a sand-like sphere to her, which she quickly avoided while changing to Gun mode. When the monster closed in on her, Lina shot it with an electrical bullet, shredding the Anubis' head to little more than a grey puddle of shapeless Oracle Cells. It only took a few seconds for another Aragami to occupy its place, a white Garm. -This is going to be a long day. - Lina said as she changed again to Spear mode. The monster barely gave her time to react as it jumped over her and attempted to crush her, but she moved out of the way and firmly stabbed the Spear into the Aragami's left flank. When the monster turned around to counterattack, she quickly took the Spear off the Garm's body before using it to stab the monster in the head, instantly killing it. Her victory was short lived, however, as two monsters, a Sariel and a Chi-You, began to use their ranged attacks on her at the same time. Dodging both monster's ranged attacks would quickly drain her energies, so after avoiding the initial series of attacks Lina embedded the Spear into the Chi-You's body and used it as leverage to reach the Sariel's body. In mid air, she pulled the Spear out of the Chi-You and then drilled through the Sariel as if its body was made of paper. As she fell, she directioned the Spear to pierce through the Chi-You. -A long day... - She exclaimed as she saw a band of Ogretails approaching. ---- "This is getting us nowhere", Baluar thought as he slashed through an Ogretail for what was seemed to be the thousandth time that very day. "By the time we're finished, the initial batch of Aragami we slaughtered will be giving its Oracle Cells to new Aragami." -Will they ever recede? - Lina shouted as she pierced through a Quadriga's open armor. -At times it doesn't look like they will, huh? - Baluar replied while cutting through a Kyuubi's tails, before jumping over it and fiercely stabbing the monster to death. -Less talking, more killing. - Nanako managed to say in between two of her deadly shots. -This has to end soon. My bullets won't last forever. - Lyrr said. - Could someone hand me over a Link Burst! -No problem. - Baluar said. As he had cleared his vicinity for a few seconds, he gave everyone a Level 3 Burst. - That'll keep you on your feet for a while! He had just enough time to change into Sword mode and deploy his Shield to block the consecutive attacks of three white Kongous. -I don't fancy bowling today. - He said as he prepared a powerful slash, using up some of the energy the many Oracle Cells he had devoured to make a devastating cut. As the Kongous rose up, Baluar released the slash, resulting in a cut powerful enough to cut the three monsters in half. -This won't ever end! - Lina screamed. -It will. - Nanako said. - It just won't happen any time soon. ---- continue in other blog post cause reasons :V <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic